The Hokage Trials
by ukn
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is now grown up at the age of 25. Him and his friend have all become impressively strong. A huge announcement comes and it could rock the foundation of the village. Read to find out what it is!
1. The Announcement

**Naruto Uzumaki walked through the Konoha Gates. He was now 25 years old and looked more like Yondaime than ever before. He had been married to Hinata w/ two children, Arashi, boy 7, and Sakura, girl 5. Naruto has grown extremely powerful and is a Jonin. In fact, all his friends were Jonin (w/ the exception of Gaara who is the Kazekage). **

Sakura Uzumaki was named after her parents' fallen friend Sakura Haruno. She had been killed 5 years ago by Orochimaru. This after she gave birth to a baby boy. An Uchiha baby boy. He figured out Sasuke was the father and got pissed off. Orochimaru tried to kill the baby, but killed Sakura instead. He fled before Sasuke could attack him. Sasuke was now left with a newborn baby boy, who he named Sasutaman, and the body of his deceased wife.

Naruto sped home, he was home at last. He opened the door and yelled, "Hinata, I'm home! Hinata? Arashi? Sakura? Where is everybody?" there was a note on the table. The letter read.

_**Dear Naruto,  
I am so glad you're home from your last mission. Don't worry about the kids. Arashi and Sakura are at the Academy. Our children are very advanced. Anyway,I'm at the market, then I'm going to Tsunade's office. She said she had some important news. She wants all Jonin there. I'll see you there. I love you! **_

Love,  
Hinata

After reading this letter he decided to stop by Sasuke's house to catch up on a few things. He knocked on the door. there was no sound. Naruto knocked again. Still no answer. Then he realized what day it was. It was the 6 year anniversary of Sakura's death. How did he forget? Naruto then ran to the cemetery, there he found Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sasutaman sitting next to a grave.

"Hey Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasutaman sorry I couldn't come earlier. Where is everybody?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke replied, "They were here before. I miss her so much."

"We all do Sasuke, we all do," Kakashi simply said.

Naruto thought, 'I can't believe it has been 6 years already,' Then he said, "Don't worry Sasuke we'll catch Orochimaru and when we do, we'll beat him to a bloody pulp. We will keep him alive and leave the rest to you!"

"N...Naruto don't mention his name," Sasuke said with his Sharingan activated.

"Hey dad can you tell me about mom?" Sasutaman asked. This cooled Sasuke down.

Sasuke replied, "Not now son."

"We're going to leave you for now," Naruto said as he nodded to Kakashi. They did not respond. They just sat there and stared into space.

They left them there and jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading to Tsunade's office

"Do you know the important news that Granny Tsunade has Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

I have no idea but I heard it was something that would affect Konoha greatly," Kakashi replied.

'Hmmmmm... what could it be?' Naruto thought. The rest of the way there it was completely silent.

Finally they made it outside Tsunade's office where it seemed almost every Jonin (including them) in the village was there. _**Almost**_** every Jonin. The only Jonin missing was Sasuke Uchiha. **

Tsunade appeared because the crowd was getting restless. The Hokage said, "I will not announce the news until each Jonin is here," then walked back in the office. Naruto walked through the crowd to meet his wife. Hinata was seen talking to Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kurenai when Naruto first saw her.

"Hinata!' Naruto yelled to his wife.

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto and replied, "Yes, Naruto?" Naruto ran up to her and kissed her. Everyone greeted him. He saw almost all his friends. However, he was surprised he didn't see Rock Lee, Chouji, Neji, or Tenten.

Shikamaru said, "Chouji is somewhere in this crowd and I don't know where the others are. Now, Naruto can you please stop talking? Sitting here is troublesome enough."

"Why I oughta..." Naruto was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto." the familiar voice said. Naruto turned around and saw Rock Lee. There standing next to him were Tenten and Neji Hyuuga.

"Bushy Brows! Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

Lee replied, "I had to pry these two away from their house." Everyone laughed.

"Hey Naruto," said Tenten. Neji just sat there w/ a cold look in his eye.

"So, where is Neji Jr.?" Naruto asked looking at Tenten and Neji.

"He is at the Academy," Neji replied.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto realized what happened.

Naruto replied, "Oh sorry, Shikamaru." It was quiet the rest of the time. The crowd was getting angry, not at Tsunade, but at Sasuke.

Naruto thought, 'I don't think Sasuke is comi..." Before he could finish this thought Sasuke appeared.

"I'm here," Sasuke said with Sasutaman standing next to him.

"Sasuke," Naruto simply said. Sasuke didn't reply.

"Hi, Uncle Naruto," Sasutaman said. It was the name Sasuke told him to say. This is because Sasuke and Naruto are like brothers.

"Hey Sa..." Naruto was interrupted when Tsunade walked out.

Tsunade was ready to announce her important news. "As you may or may not know I'm getting old," She started, "I've loved my time as Hokage, but I don't want to end up like Sarutobi-sensei. That is why I'm retiring. However, this will not be in effect until after the first ever _**Hokage Trials**_**. It will determine who should become Hokage. It will be like the Chuunin and Jonin exams, but 100 times harder. I also require every Jonin to participate. You have 2 months to prepare. Dismissed!"**

**  
As everyone left, Naruto just sat there and thought, 'This is my chance.'**


	2. Training Begins!

"**Hinata," Naruto said in a low, soft voice. It was 2:30 in the morning.**

"Hmmmmm?" Hinata responded half asleep.

"I'm going to train. I will be gone for two weeks," Naruto said as he was getting dressed.

Naruto rushed down the stairs as soon as he was done getting dressed. As he approached the door, two figures appeared in front of him. It was his children Arashi and Sakura.

"Dad where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Yea pops, where are you going?" Arashi asked annoyingly.

"**Arashi, Sakura, I am going to train for two weeks. I need to train if I am going to be the next hokage!" Naruto responded.**

"No, pops _**where exactly**_** are you going?" Arashi asked getting even more annoying then before.  
**

**Naruto replied trying to control his temper, "I can't tell you, all I can tell you is that I am getting trained by someone special!" **

"**Daddy, please tell us where you are going, what if something happens to you?! We won't know where to find you!" Sakura in said in a pleading tone. She was wearing the face she knew her father couldn't refuse.**

'Damn, why did she have to inherit that trait. Her and her mother both know I can't deny that face!' Naruto thought

**  
Sakura continued, "Please, I will be worried…"**

"**Alright!" Naruto blurted out cutting her off.**

'Yesssssss! Got him again! He is a sucker for that! They should call him the Legendary Sucker, not Lady Tsunade.' She thought with a look of victory on her face.

Arashi gave his sister a thumbs up for her effort, as to say "Good work, sis!"

Naruto, with a look of disgust on his face about how easily he had been defeated, said, "I will tell you, but first you have to promise you won't tell anyone, especially not your mother. OK?"

In unison they both said, "Ok!"

"I am going to train with the Kazekage," Naruto said in a whisper.

"You know the Kazekage?!" They both said in unison once again, but this time voices filled with disbelief.

Naruto then started to brag, "Yes, I do, in fact 13 years ago I fought him and won!"

"Wow," Arashi lost his annoying tone from the amount of shock.

"I have to go, love you guys. Bye!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out the door and slammed it shut.

He then began running for the Konoha gates. As he approached the Konoha gates, they opened and he started to run off in the direction of Suna.

Back at Naruto's house

"**I can't believe my dad knows the Kazekage, let alone beat him in a battle!" came the voice of Arashi as he began climbing the stairs towards his room.**

"I know and I can't believe the Kazekage…," Sakura said along side her brother before she was interrupted.

There was a figure, a female figure at the top of the steps. The figure began to speak, "What about the Kazekage?"

Arashi began to tremble in fear of the figure, but he was able to mutter out a few words. Those words were, "B…B…But m…m…mom I…I thought you were s…s…sleeping."

Hinata responded, "I was before someone slammed the door. So, what about Gaara?"

"Nothing!" both Sakura and Arashi replied as they ran past their mom and into their rooms.

Hinata laughed and said, "Kids. You got to love them."

**In the forest  
**

**  
Naruto was jumping from tree to tree when all of a sudden 5 shuriken went flying past his head. This got his attention. Naruto turned around and scanned the area, but didn't see anyone.**

"Who's there?" Naruto called out, "Come on out you cowards so I can crush you!"

Five mist ninja jumped out from the dense woods. They looked tough, too. Apparently there was 1 Jonin and 4 Chunins.

The Jonin stepped forward and said, "You think you can crush us? Come on then, bring it on!"  


"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Four shadow clones appeared next to him.**

"That pathetic jutsu? It will never work, let's see 4 shadow clones and then you. What are you trying to do the Uzumaki Barrage?" The Jonin said.

'How did he know?!' Naruto thought in disbelief. Then Naruto got into a fighting stance and yelled, "Oh well, you know what I was planning. Let's see if you can stop it!"

The Jonin laughed and nonchalantly said, "My pupils destroy his shadow clones."

"Yes, sensei," The Chunins called out.

The four Chunins disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before Naruto even blinked the four Chunins were behind his clones. Each pulled out a kunai and stabbed a clone in a back. Naruto turned around to see what happened and all his clones were gone, instead of his clones stood the Chunins.

'**Wow, they are fast I couldn't even see them move! This isn't looking go…' Naruto couldn't finish his thought because he was kicked in the back of the head. Naruto was sent flying into a tree and he began to bleed from the mouth.**

You have worse things to think about than those Chunins. I am much stronger than them!" The Jonin exclaimed in an evil tone.

Naruto began to stand up, "You will lose!!!" he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A SHADOW CLONE?! Where is the real one?" The leader of the group yelled aloud. 

All of a sudden he heard a voice yell "Rasengan!" The Jonin turned to where the voice came from. He saw Naruto plunging a sphere of chakra into one of the Chunins back. The Chunin was sent spiraling into a tree and was knocked out, blood was dripping from his mouth.

Naruto then went after another Chunin. The Chunin saw that Naruto had another sphere of chakra in his hand, so he prepared 3 shuriken.

"That technique will not work on me!" exclaimed the Chunin as he threw the 3 shuriken. 

Each of the shuriken hit their target. He thought he had beaten Naruto, but all of a sudden Naruto turned into a log.

"What?! A substitution, whe…," said the Chunin in disbelief. That was all the time he had to speak before he was cutoff.

"Take this!" yelled Naruto as he appeared behind the Chunin and gave him a hard knee to the back of the head. The Chunin was knocked out from the impact.

Naruto turned to the third Chunin and prepared to attack. He began sprinting and doing some hand seals.

The Jonin looked on with a surprised face that somewhat showed fear. He was deep at thought, 'How can he take them out that easily, he is getting strong. His power seems to surpass Kakashi's. He might even be as strong as Jiraiya; the scary thing is he hasn't used the Kyuubi's chakra!'

Naruto saw the Jonin in deep thought and exclaimed to him, "What you thought I was going to be easy to defeat???!!! Well guess again!"

**  
As he finished the statement, he turned to the third Chunin and prepared to attack. He began sprinting and doing some hand seals. When he finished the sequence he yelled, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Naruto then disappeared underneath the ground.**

The Chunin grinned and said, "You have to be kidding me right? 1...2...3 Now!" As he finished counting he jumped to the side, just avoiding Naruto.

**He then laughed and said, "That was pathetic!" He was too busy gloating to see five Naruto clones running towards him.**

**One of the clones jumped into the air and started to flip; the other four slid and kicked him up in the air. The four clones were saying, "Na-ru-to!" **

**Then the clone in the air drove his heel into the back of the Chunin's head saying, "Uzumaki Barrage!" The Chunin was knocked to the ground and coughed up blood. **

**Then the Chunin got back up and said, "You tricked me! It won't happen again!!!" He then charged at Naruto with two kunai's in hand.**

The Chunin began to viciously swing the kunai at Naruto, but Naruto easily dodged them all. After Naruto dodged another kunai attack he grabbed the Chunin's arm and twisted it until a snap was heard. He then kneed him in the back, almost breaking it; Then he grabbed the Chunin's head and shoved it into a tree. The tree fell over from the impact and the Chunin was instantly knocked out and on the verge of death. Blood was all over the tree and Naruto. You could feel his hate 10 miles away.

The Jonin with a terrified look in his eye exclaimed, "That's enough!"

Naruto turned and stopped, but not before he gave the fourth Chunin a jab to the back of the neck, tripped him, and shoved a Rasengan in his face. Luckily for the victim, Naruto stopped the attack before he finished or he would have been dead. Although the Chunin did get knocked out and was temporarily paralyzed, but if he didn't get medical attention he would be permanently paralyzed.

Naruto yelled, "What?"

"**Naruto this has gone on long enough!" The Jonin started, "Release!" He then transformed and so did the Chunin.**

"Gaara? Why did you attack me?" Naruto asked.

"Not now, pick up the two shinobi you decimated and use your Nine-tailed fox's chakra to get to the Sand A.S.A.P., I will be coming with the other 2. Hurry, they are in critical danger!" Gaara responded.  


"**Ok!" Naruto yelled. With that he picked up the two bloody messes and put them over his shoulder. **

**He then yelled, "3 Tails!" and three chakra tails appeared and he began to run as fast as he could.**

'Hurry, Naruto you are the only who can save them.' Gaara thought.

1 ½ Hours later in Suna hospital

**  
Gaara walked in the hospital, Tsunade at his side, to see Naruto breathing heavy.  
**

**Tsunade ignored Naruto and a nurse showed her to the room, where she had to operate on the 2 ninja Naruto had brutally beaten.**

**  
"What happened to you?" Gaara asked.**

Naruto replied, "You see…going into 3...tails takes a lot out of…me, and I got into a…fight a little while ago with…some of your shinobi." He was truly exhausted.

"Oh, sorry about that Naruto," Gaara replied.

"It's ok. One…question though, Why…did you attack me?" Naruto replied 

**Gaara smiled, "It was a test. I am glad to say that you have passed. Remember the four Chunin? Well, they were actually four of the Sand Villages elite Jonin. However, the next test is going to be much harder."**

"Really?" Naruto replied. He was trying to figure out what the next test was going to be.

"**Naruto, get some rest you will need it for tomorrow's training," Gaara said, and with that Naruto passed out from exhaustion.**

**5 Hours later**

**Tsunade walked out of the operating room, she had a grim look on her face.**

Gaara asked, "Lord Hokage what happened?"  


"**Lord Kazekage, I was able to heal the one and he should be moving in a few days, but the other is unhealable, but will live. He can no longer be a shinobi, he can not see out of his right eye, his back is snapped in 3 places, and his arm was shattered like glass. I am sorry," Tsunade replied.**

"It is ok Lord Hokage at least he is still alive. I am just surprised that you couldn't heal him; I heard you could heal any injury. What happened?" Gaara had a saddened face on when he finished the statement.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said, "The Nine-tailed fox's chakra was too strong and went on a rampage and he got in his path."

"Lord Hokage, that can't be true because he didn't use the fox's chakra in our fight. Only when he ran here did he use the Nine-tailed fox's chakra," Gaara responded with a solemn expression.

"WHAT???!!! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!! HOW CAN HE BE THAT STRONG???!!! I AM NOT EVEN THAT STRONG!!! WHAT EXACTLY DID HE DO???!!!" exclaimed Tsunade. Everyone in the hospital looked at her, except for Naruto. He was still snoring.

"He used his Naruto Uzumaki Barrage on him, but he got up easily and took out two kunai and started swinging at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged them all and when he saw an opening he grabbed his arm and snapped it. Then he kneed him in the back and smashed his head against a tree, the tree collapsed from the hit." Gaara said with a scared look on his face, he was terrified of Tsunade.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto again with a scared look in her eye. 'How can he be that strong? He is going to very dangerous and needed to be put under surveillance. If word gets out everyone will be even more scared of …," She couldn't finish her thought because Naruto interrupted.

"Nooooooooooooooo… Granny Tsunade stay away, I don't want a cookie from you, you old hag!" Naruto was still sleeping.

"**WHY I 'OUGHTA!!!" Tsunade yelled about to hit Naruto, but stopped and thought of the consequences. "I better not do that," She said.**

Gaara looked on in awe of the Hokage's actions, and thought, 'He must be too strong for her.'

****

Author's Notes: Please review this! I need reviews. Also, Naruto might seem too powerful, but he is not too powerful for everyone else.


	3. Continue?

Alright everyone. I started writing this story a while ago (I believe late 2005; however, not published until 2007) and as you can imagine by the lack of updates, I had lost interest in it. However, recently I have found a new flame for writing and am now getting back interested in my _IDEAS_ for this story.

Looking back, I was clearly a novice when it came to writing despite what I believed. Therefore, the thought of restarting this fan fiction anew emerged in my head. And guess what happened? Ideas came flooding back.

So please, I ask you to read my previous chapters and tell me what you thought of some of the _IDEAS_ and if I should continue/start fresh.

Thank you,

ukn


End file.
